1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable extension ladders, especially those with an attached elevated tree stand and/or seat for hunters, photographers, and the like, that collapse for carrying on the back of a person.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous portable extension ladders and folding tree stands are shown in prior patents such as the following examples:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,445 (Berryman 1995)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,580 (Jenkins, Jr 1998)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,623 (Skyba 1997)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,446 (White 1986)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,072 (Jenkins, Jr 1995)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,732 (Daniels 1993)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,476 (Lee 1988)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,246 (Thomas 1985)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,335 (Forrester 1983)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,490 (Bandy 1981)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,202 (Campbell 1977)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,292 (Van Gompel)
However, none of the prior inventions have the unique features of the present invention. None of them have a step that slides to the middle of each telescoping section to reduce the number of sections by half, and none have a seat pad that reconfigures into a back pad as in the present device.
The objectives of the present invention are provision of a lightweight, compact, portable ladder and tree stand for supporting a seated or standing person in an elevated position against a tree trunk for hunting, photography, and the like. Further objectives are ease of installation, ease of collapsing for carrying, safety, comfort in the stand and while carrying the device, and minimum expense.
These features are provided by an extension ladder and tree stand for supporting a seated or standing person on an elevated platform against a tree trunk for hunting, photography, and the like. The ladder and platform collapse into a compact size and shape for carrying by a person. The ladder is in telescoping sections. Alternate steps of the ladder slide to the middle of each telescoping section. This provides twice as many steps as sections, reducing the number of telescoping sections by half. This minimizes weight, size, complexity, and expense. When deployed, all parts remain safely assembled in all positions. Captive spring loaded pins fix the telescoping sections in extended or retracted positions, and fix the sliding steps in a middle position of each section. A folding seat on the platform has a cushion that reconfigures into a back cushion for carrying the collapsed assembly on the back of a person.